candymeow_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sacred Hearts Primary School
Sacred Hearts Primary School is the primary location of Candy Series. It is currently owned by an unnamed headmaster. History Not much is known about the middle school's history, but it was revealed in A Class Effort: Leadership that the school is approximately 25 years old. Staffs # Mrs. Lawson (disciplinary teacher) # Miss Miyuki (class teacher of class 5A) # Miss Lee (teacher) # Mr. Forest (Physical Education and class teacher of class 5B) # Mr. Silas (Science teacher) # Mr. Christopher Robinson (drama class teacher) Former * Mr. Chan (incarcerated)Girls On Guard: Self-Defence Students Year 5 * Mia * Emilia * Joni * Sofia * Zara * Qistina * Charles * Alexandra * Corey * Jane * Dennis * Carmen * Carly * Marcus * Ayako * Cecilia * Sofia's Bullies * Penny * Kim Ji Won * Norman Year 6 * Anthony * Andrew * Richard * Robin * Joshua * Jacob * Garry * Hansel * Triplet Bullies Year 4 * Nancy Year 3 * Noel Former * Mikael (graduated)Reaching for the Stars: Friendship Architecture Exterior The school has only one known entrance/exit- the main entrance of the school. The school's outer structure is it being a two level high building and it is painted in white and marigold. Surrounding the school building is a simple gate of the same color and the school's name constructed on the right side of the gate. There are also fields, plants and trees right inside the gates, with several being spacious enough for outdoor activities like picnics. Outside the building itself, there are: * Basketball Court (Outer)- 'Slightly below ground level, staircases guide towards the basketball court. * '''Netball court-' Similar to the outer basketball court, it is below ground level, with the descending slopes being a resting place.Season of Blossoms: Growing Up, Page 96-98 Interior There are only 3 floors known inside the school. * '''5A Classroom-''' The main setting which events take place. And classroom of Candy JEM. ** 'Forefront-' Straight in front of the classroom is the class' chalkboard and the teachers' desks. ** 'Middle-' In the middle of the classroom are chairs and desks which were currently used by Candy JEM and their classmates. The chairs and desks are divided into three columns, each having at least four to five pairs of desks from front to back. ** 'Sides- '''Glass-windows with multiple colors of curtains (which are sometimes removed) and one to two pin boards are showed. ** '''Back-'' A small cabinet containing items such as books, and more pin boards. There is also a back exit door located at the right side of the classroomA Class Effort: Leadership, page 142-143 , which leads directly to the hallway. * Hall-''' Mostly multipurpose. The hall has been converted into assembly talk areasA Class Effort: Leadership, pages 16-22, health-screening areasSeason of Blossoms: Growing Up, Page 31-41, chosen venue for Physical Education, and concert holding place. The front is a typical stage with hanging red curtains and the walls are purplish blue. * 'Year 5 classroom blocks-' Not much is known about the interior appearance of the classrooms, but the exterior appearances/ the hallway are similar to those of class 5A. With the hallway walls being marigold in color. * 'Year 6 classroom blocks-' Assumingly, the Year 6 classrooms are one level above the Year 5's. With the walls also being marigold in color. * 'Basketball court (inner)-' The basketball court has two levels, with the bottom being the playing area and the top as a walkway that provides a birds' eye view of the first level. Similar to the hall, the color of the walls are purplish blue.Style with Substance: Savvy, Page 91-92 * '''Teachers' lounge- The spacious room for teachers that are divided into individual spaces for teachers. Two known parts of the teachers' lounge are Miss Miyuki's and Miss Lee's. * Disciplinary room- * 'Music room-' * 'Sports Equipment Store Room-' A room which contains equipment that are used for the school's physical activities. Items such as hula-hoops, sport balls, tchoukball nets and green color stacks of sports mattressesSeason of Blossoms: Growing Up, Page 57 are stored. The walls are painted white in color. * 'Science lab- ' * 'Infirmary-' Synopsis Book 1-12 Every book of 1-12 Book 13-33 Every book of 13-33 Book 34-38 Every book of 34-38 Trivia * In A Class Effort: Leadership, it was revealed that the school is 25 years old. * Every year, during the school's anniversary, a bazaar would be held. * The platform of the classroom where the chalkboard and the teachers' desk are located can sometimes be shown missing, this is possibly: ** Drawing errors of the illustrators. ** It may be an In-universe issue. As the errors occur in the later part of the series, this might possibly be a renovation of the platform. References Navigation Category:Locations Category:Public Category:School Category:Places